There Is No Good And Evil, Only The House of Black
by LordQuidditch
Summary: A response to DZ2's Black and White Challenge - no relation to my other fanfic Antonius: In a desire to protect her son from the aftershocks of Voldemort's downfall, Narcissa sends him to Sirius, who is already in the process of raising another child - Harry!


****DZ2's 'Black and White' Challenge: I saw this challenge and I thought it would be great to have a go at.****

**Plot:** In a desire to protect her son from the aftershocks of Voldemort's downfall, Narcissa sends him to Sirius, who is already in the process of raising another child: Harry!

**Rules:** Sirius and Narcissa MUST be brother/sister relations and Andromeda, Bellatrix and Regulus are from a different branch of the family

As the guardian of both Harry and Draco, Sirius raises them to understand the true meaning of 'no good and evil' hence a Grey Harry and Grey Draco

Pettigrew must get his comeuppance either eventually in the story or immediately

Narcissa must become a maternal figure to Harry and Draco becomes like an honorary brother

The 'Rite of Conquest' theme is used, making Harry the new Heir of Slytherin

Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora are a part of Harry's upbringing

Lucius must go to Azkaban and be resentful of Draco

The remaining Blacks discover Harry is a Horcrux and remove it

Even though he's raised as a Black, Draco must respect Muggle-borns and find the M-word as bad a term as swearing

**Guidelines:** Powerful Harry and Draco - _Accepted_

The two become blood-brothers - _Accepted_

Regulus is alive and helps raise/train the boys - _Accepted_

Sirius adopts Harry and/or Draco becoming their actual Father - _Accepted_

Severitus

Remus is somehow involved in Harry's life - _Accepted_

Sirius makes Harry and Draco joined heirs and future co-Lord Blacks - _Accepted_

All pairings are welcome - _Accepted, but non-slash in my case_

**Forbidden:** Light or Dark Harry and Draco

Draco Bashing

Narcissa and Draco going back to Lucius

Harry and Draco joining Tom or Dumbledore

Lucius getting away with his crimes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I spotted this challenge on DZ2's forum, and I thought it sounded brilliant. So, here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter or the famous Warner Bros, and the challenge belongs to DZ2. If I did own HP, well ... who knows what would have happened? Suffice to say it wouldn't have been particularly pretty or nice for some characters ... ****Mwahaha!**

**Dedication: To all of you who enjoy DZ2's work, all of you who like this story, and to the upcoming birth of my next cousin - this time, a boy! Thank you!**

**Warning: Rape is alluded to in this chapter, so beware. I apologise to all those who have suffered from it, and the act is (in my opinion) repulsive - it has only been used as a means to an end in a work of fan fiction. Also, please bear in mind that the views and beliefs shown in this story are not necessarily those of the author, merely used to achieve what will hopefully be a good rendition of, and answer to, the challenge above.**

**Ages: I have messed around a little with canon timeline, and in this fic Sirius is two years older than Narcissa, whereas in J.K. Rowling's universe, she was four years his elder. Lucius in turn is three years ahead of Sirius. Anyway, please read on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Narcissa!" a man's angry voice rang through the house. "Narcissa! Where are you?! We need to speak."<p>

The door slammed open as she cowered in the corner. Her husband was drunk, once again, and the alcohol brought out the side of him no-one wanted to ever see. He quickly became violent when in such a condition - a condition brought on by his 'friends' in the Inner Circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

She looked up just in time to see a hand come plunging down. SMACK! The punch was followed by a sharp blow to the cheek, and tears rolled down her face, stained black by the makeup she wore.

"You stupid bitch," he said malevolently, seizing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall behind her. "Stupid little Narcissa - did you not think for a moment?"

She choked as his fist tightened around her throat. "Lucius-"

He cut her off with another blow, this time to the abdomen, and threw her to the floor. "YOU DARE?! YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME?!" he roared. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your sordid little affair? You married me, you bore me a son, and then you acted like a complete TRAITOR!"

His eyes blazed with rage. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN HUSBAND," Lucius yelled. "FOR ANOTHER MAN'S SO-CALLED LOVE?!"

Leaning in closely to her fear-stricken face, his voice dropped dangerously. "The Lord has fallen, all because of you. You bedded his enemy, and now he's dead."

He breathed deeply. "And so are you! Narcissa," the pureblood grinned evilly. "Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Black!"

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" the voice warped from the smooth, silky tones of her husband to a more friendly, soft sort. The face changed too; the hair shortening, turning black and wilder; the eyes changed from a cold grey to a kind silver and the features sharpened, cheekbones heightening and the nose becoming less crooked. "Cissy, wake up!"

She jolted awake, sweating profusely and her pupils dilating rapidly as a concerned expression came into view. "Unghh ... Sirius ..." Narcissa mumbled, her voice cracking as she broke down into a fresh wave of grief rushed over her.

Sirius rushed forward, enveloping her in a tight, warm hug. "Hey," he soothed gently. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream. I'm here for you, Cissy, you know that."

Hearing his words of comfort, she wept even more. "It's alright, Cissy," comforted Sirius. "He can't hurt you. Not now, not ever."

As she cried, her tears dampening the clothes of her brother, her mind wandered to the cause of her troubles four years earlier - her husband. Or rather, ex-husband.

* * *

><p><em>When she had met Lucius, she was infatuated with him. She saw him as a handsome, polite, well-mannered hunk with a huge chunk of money and exquisite treatment of women. She was wrong. In reality, he was a brutish, loutish, vindictive man who reveled in nothing more than other people's misery and the happiness of his 'Lord'. One night, the pig had ... forced himself upon her. Narcissa was not even out of Hogwarts, not of consenting age, and her parents had regrettably signed a deal with Lucius' father, a horrid 'gentleman' by the name of Abraxus. She was fifteen.<em>

_That was when she discovered her adoration for the disgusting prat was fake. Her loving parents had snuck into the potion vials she frequently imbibed from as a result of a growth stunting in her youth a different little concoction. Amortentia. Not a full-blown dosage, but it was close enough that she found herself doing almost anything asked of her by her fiancé at the time._

_Naturally, when she found out, she was distraught, and turned to the best and only true moral support she could find, or had ever found: Sirius. Then a seventh year and in the middle of his N.E.W.T. revision and mock exams, he had been surprisingly welcoming and eager to speak to her at any available time. He loved her dearly, and was very attached to her, unlike their half-cousins, Bellatrix, Regulus and Andromeda. Regulus was alright, if a little shy and distant, but he would never compare to Sirius. Andromeda, on the other hand, was bubbly and lively, with an obsession with Muggle technology and life. Bellatrix was ... in a way, unique; a bitch, deranged, brainwashed and all-round disturbing._

_Sirius was furious. With his friends James, Remus, Lily and Peter, he had striven to make the blond's life a misery. As a basically honourary member of the House of Potter, and with his best friend and pranking companion, he was able to contact several allies of the Potters, who in turn worked towards the destruction of the Malfoy family in both name and body. Unluckily, it was - for the most part - unsuccessful, and ended in nothing more than a political-bordering-on-blood feud between the two Houses. A true master of Transfiguration, though, James had managed somehow to mutate the genitalia of the youngest Malfoy into those of a ferret, bringing great humour to Narcissa._

_Alas, it had only lasted for a month. But, that month had been productive. Sirius, the Marauders, Lily Evans, Regulus and Andromeda had taught her many spells and hexes designed specifically to keep the unwanted attentions of a man at bay. They worked, at least for a while, during the brief time she was exposed to him in the middle of her O.W.L year._

_When she left Hogwarts, she was vulnerable. The hexes she knew were quickly brought to the attention of the smarmy creep, and he confiscated her wand. Without it, she was helpless. For years, she suffered, and she turned not to her brother. For this, there was an obvious reason. Despicably, knowing Narcissa would never bend to his will if she was the only one under threat, he turned his eyes and words to Sirius, the one person she truly cared about. In reality, the things he promised to do to the young Black in front of his wife were all bravado. He was scared of Sirius, and for good reason. Nearing the end of his last term at Hogwarts, Lucius had been defeated soundly in a duel with the younger boy, with very ... interesting ... consequences due to the imagination, invention and ingenuity of his opponent._

_However, Narcissa believed him. So, she kept silent. At the age of twenty-one, she gave birth. Her husband was not pleased by the child. No, not one little bit. He viewed it as a disgrace._

__"Narcissa, why?" Lucius leered, his voice sickly sweet. "You had to pass on your genes, didn't you? Why?"__

__Worse of all in his eyes, was the fact she had to give birth in a hospital, and had handed the infant a portion of her 'inferior' genetics. All the previous Malfoy wives had gone into contractions and had produced their children in the Manor where the family had lived for generations, culminating in an almost identical - both physically and mentally - line of sons and, rarely, daughters.__

_Her son had just been born. He was thin, slightly bony, and had the traditional Malfoy blond hair. His eyes, however, were a mix; a strange mix of icy blue and polished silver, resulting in a rather disturbing and unsettling stare. Combined with his pale white skin, he could easily pass as an albino in the right light. Unfortunately, this was what infuriated the Lord Malfoy._

_"What is your son's name to be, Lord Malfoy?" a nurse sniveled. "Are you going to stick with the traditional naming process, or go a little unorthodox."_

_It had been his vision to bring up a tall, politically shrewd and younger version of himself, with not a bit of evidence as to Narcissa being the mother. Although she came from a strong, strategically and historically Dark family, he felt that she was his gross inferior. You see, Lucius Malfoy was a sexist. To him, all women were good for was sex, heirs, and looking pretty whilst he got down to business._

_This was the contrary of Cissy's view on the subject. In her opinion - after being close with her brother Sirius from a very young age and having his ideals passed onto her - both men and women were equal; their competence and ability rested purely upon the things they valued and that were valued by others. Unfortunately, after being nigh-on sold to the arrogant pureblood, those beliefs had been crushed by violence and threats._

_Sighing, the irate Malfoy answered the nurse. "I shall call him Draco, after the Latin word for dragon and the constellation containing the star Thuban. His middle name shall be Lucius, after his estimable and wonderful father, and his family name shall be Malfoy," he sneered at the nurse, his tone stooping dangerously low. "Stupid girl, did you really think I would name my son and heir after the fashion of a mudblood?"_

_Narcissa gasped. That was a word she hated. Mudblood was a highly derogatory term for a Muggle-born witch or wizard; that is, individuals with no wizarding parents or grandparents. There did not appear - in her mind - to be any difference in the magical power of Muggle-borns compared to those who are pureblood or half-blood, but those prejudiced against Muggle-borns consider them to be of lower breeding or worth, and undeserving of magic. The term implied that the individual had 'dirty blood' and she considered it extremely offensive._

_Lucius turned his nose up when offered a hold of the baby. "Let the mother hold it," he said coldly. "It's her job. I am not payed for it, so why should I?"_

_He stormed off, probably to get drunk. He left her, sweating and bleeding, her stomach and legs aching, her oxygen levels low, and her energy non-existent._

_What a bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This is merely a prologue, so the rest of the chapters should be considerably longer. Please read and review, and if you enjoyed ...<strong>

**Keep reading for more!**


End file.
